<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Fondue by xxDustNight88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542588">Family Fondue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88'>xxDustNight88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Make the Dust Fly [95]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/146849789@N04/50716251247/in/dateposted-public/"></a><br/>Hermione and Steve enjoy a nontraditional family meal with Hermione's parents for Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Make the Dust Fly [95]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stockings of Joy Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Fondue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts">Squarepeg72</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for SquarePeg72 for the Stocking of Joy event. I hope that you love it! Happy holidays and happy reading! xxDustNight </p>
<p>Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me the use of her Grammarly subscription to read this over. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure that you're okay with going to my parents for the holiday?" Hermione asked as she put on her earrings. She was sitting at her vanity, watching Steve put on his tie.</p>
<p>"Hermione," Steve said with a sigh as he finished the bowtie, "I told you ages ago that I'm looking forward to meeting everyone." He wandered over and sat down on the seat next to her.</p>
<p>Finished getting ready, Hermione turned and cupped his cheek. "I know, but my family can be a bit overbearing at times. Especially when we are all together."</p>
<p>"It's going to be fine, love," Steve said, standing and pulling Hermione up with him. "Now, let's hurry and leave before we hit traffic."</p>
<p>Smoothing out her dress, Hermione smirked. "Oh, we're not driving. My parents are still in Australia. We're using the floo."</p>
<p>"I should have guessed," Steve replied as they wandered into their living room. He watched as Hermione grabbed her purse and then opened the jar of floo powder. "Let the festivities begin."</p>
<hr/>
<p>As they emerged from her parents' fireplace, Hermione flew into action. Her parents had yet to meet Steve, her new husband. She took Steve's hand and led him right toward the kitchen. Her mother was stirring a pot on the stove, and the entire room smelled of freshly baked bread, meat, and cheese.</p>
<p>"Mum?" she asked, stopping in the doorway. "We're here!"</p>
<p>Jean granger whirled around, wiping her hands on her apron. "Hermione! It's so good to see you!" She rushed forward and enveloped Hermione in a crushing embrace. "Your father has been talking about nothing else."</p>
<p>"He just wants to open those presents I had sent ahead," Hermione teased as she and her mother separated. "This is Steve, by the way. I know you and dad couldn't come to the ceremony."</p>
<p>Holding out his hand, Steve said, "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs Granger. I'm sorry we rushed to get married, and you couldn't be there."</p>
<p>"No worries, Steve, and please, call me Jean," she said, as she picked up a large tray of vegetables from the counter. "Are you ready for dinner with the extended family?"</p>
<p>"I haven't had a family dinner in quite some time, so this is great," Steve said to Jean, as they walked through to the dining room.</p>
<p>"I sure hope you mean that," Jean said, smiling and leading the way. "We're a bit untraditional here. We celebrate differently with fondue instead of ham or roast, but I'm sure Hermione explained everything."</p>
<p>Laughing as she came up behind Steve, Hermione said, "Not exactly, mum. I thought it would be more fun for him to find out this way."</p>
<p>"What's more fun?" David, Hermione's father, said as they entered the dining room. "Opening gifts before dinner?"</p>
<p>"Don't you start," Jean playfully chastised as she set the tray down on the table. "Gifts are to be unwrapped after dinner. Now, say hello to your daughter and her husband while I go and get the fondue."</p>
<p>"You must be the man who swept my baby girl off her feet," David said, shaking Steve's hand. "Welcome to the family."</p>
<p>"Thank you, sir," Steve replied, shaking David's hand in return. "Is there anything I can help with for dinner?"</p>
<p>"Aside from helping us eat all of this, just enjoy yourself," David said, gesturing to the table.</p>
<p>Hermione's aunts and uncles were already sitting down, ready to enjoy the fondue Jean had prepared. Within minutes everyone, including Hermione's mom, was settled at the table and prepared to enjoy the meal. Hermione leaned over and kissed Steve on the cheek.</p>
<p>"I think they love you already," she told him, smoothing away her lipstick mark.</p>
<p>"I'm glad," Steve murmured, kissing her forehead. "I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too," Hermione replied, and then they began to enjoy the meal.</p>
<p>Hermione watched happily as Steve dove right into the dinner, eating the fondue and talking with her parents and aunts and uncles as if he had always been there. Every once in a while, Steve and Hermione's eyes would meet, and he'd shoot her a wink. It warmed Hermione inside to know that her husband fit in with her family so well. This family meal was the first of many, and she couldn't wait for each and every single one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...<br/><a href="https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel">Facebook</a><br/><a href="https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/">LiveJournal</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88">Fanfiction.net</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>